footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Paul Scholes
| cityofbirth = Salford | countryofbirth = England | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Midfielder | currentclub = | clubnumber = | youthyears = 1991–1992 | youthclubs = Manchester United | years = 1992-2011 2012-2013 Total | clubs = Manchester United Manchester United | caps(goals) = 466 (102) 33 (5) 499 (107) | nationalyears = 1993 1997-2004 | nationalteam = England U18 England | nationalcaps(goals) = 3 (0) 66 (14) | manageryears = 2015 2019 | managerclubs = Salford City (caretaker) Oldham Athletic }} Paul Scholes (born 16 November 1974) is an English football coach and former player. He spent his entire professional playing career with Manchester United, for whom he scored over 150 goals in more than 700 appearances between 1993 and 2013. His first managerial position was at Oldham Athletic, for 31 days in February/March 2019. Born in Salford and raised in Langley from infancy, Scholes excelled in both cricket and football while at school. He first trained with Manchester United at the age of 14 after being spotted by a scout visiting his school, signing for them as an apprentice on leaving school in 1991, and turning professional in 1993. He made his full debut for United in the 1994–95 season. Scholes represented the England national team from 1997 to 2004, gaining 66 caps and participating in the 1998 and 2002 World Cups, as well as the UEFA Euro 2000 and Euro 2004 tournaments. Over his career, he has received praise from other managers and players, including Xavi, who called him "the best central midfielder I've seen in the last 15, 20 years". Thierry Henry has cited Scholes as the greatest player in Premier League history. However, Scholes has also been criticised for his disciplinary record, amassing the fourth-most yellow cards in Premier League history with 97, and the most yellow cards in Champions League history with 32. Scholes made 718 appearances for United, the third-highest number of appearances by any player for the club. Scholes announced his retirement from playing on 31 May 2011, receiving a testimonial match, and began his coaching career at the club from the 2011–12 season onward. However, he reversed this decision on 8 January 2012, and went on to play one more season before retiring again in May 2013. Personal life Scholes is asthmatic, and suffered from Osgood–Schlatter disease (a knee condition that affects young athletes). He married his childhood sweetheart, Claire (née Froggatt), in Wrexham in February 1999. They live in the village of Grasscroft in Greater Manchester, and have a daughter and two sons, the younger of whom has autism. His shy off-field personality is seen to be in stark contrast to the attitude of the stereotypical professional footballer. Roy Keane once highlighted that Scholes did not like the "celebrity bullshit" side of professional sports. With regard to his shunning of celebrity, and instead keeping to his intention to solely focus on doing his job ("a professional footballer"), Keane applauded Scholes after his retirement. In a rare interview given before Euro 2004, Scholes described his ideal day as "train in the morning, pick up my children from school, play with them, have tea, put them to bed and then watch a bit of TV". Honours Clubs ;Manchester United *Premier League (11): 1995–96, 1996–97, 1998–99, 1999–2000, 2000–01, 2002–03, 2006–07, 2007–08, 2008–09, 2010–11, 2012–13 *FA Cup (3): 1995–96, 1998–99, 2003–04 *Football League Cup (2): 2008–09, 2009–10 *FA Community Shield (5): 1996, 1997, 2003, 2008, 2010 *UEFA Champions League (2):1998–99, 2007–08 *Intercontinental Cup (1): 1999 *FIFA Club World Cup (1): 2008 International ;England *1997 Tournoi de France *UEFA European Under-18 Football Championship: 1993 Individual *Jimmy Murphy Young Player of the Year (1): 1992–93 *Premier League Player of the Month (4): January 2003, December 2003, October 2006, August 2010 *Premier League PFA Team of the Year (2): 2002–03, 2006–07 *Premier League 10 Seasons Awards (1992–93 to 2001–02) **Domestic & Overall Team of the Decade *English Football Hall of Fame Inductee: 2008 *Premier League 20 Seasons Awards (1992–93 to 2011–12) **Fantasy Teams of the 20 Seasons (Panel & Public choice) *FWA Tribute Award: 2012 *FIFPro World XI Nominee: 2005, 2007 External links *Official club profile at ManUtd.com * *In-depth profile from The Guardian Category:Midfielders Category:Retired Players Category:Players Category:English players Category:Living people Category:1974 births Category:Manchester United F.C. players Category:Manchester United F.C. non-playing staff Category:Premier League players Category:England youth international players Category:England international players Category:1998 FIFA World Cup players Category:UEFA Euro 2000 players Category:2002 FIFA World Cup players Category:UEFA Euro 2004 players Category:Salford City F.C. Category:Oldham Athletic A.F.C. managers Category:Salford City F.C. managers